Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars
by Mitchicus
Summary: Tigress is engaged and Po is ready to fight for her. Adding to that, the Wu Sisters have returned, fighting with the Mongolian Huns. What more could go wrong? Language and violence.
1. The Lines Are Drawn

**Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: The Lines Are Drawn

A heavy rain fell on the Valley of Peace and the surrounding area. A strong, male White Tiger laughed with Tigress as the two sparred in the rain, their fur soaked as they practiced.

Po watched as he sat with his back to the wall of the front of the Training Hall. The least of his emotions was sadness. After the defeat of Shen, Po thought that perhaps he and Tigress would get together. She even seemed to show great interest in him, but that all changed when _he _came. He was a large, muscular White Tiger with a scar going from his right eyebrow, over his eyelid and stopping at the top of his cheek. His black stripes went over his chest, but his stomach had pure white fur, exposing his abdominals. His name was Mitchicus, but Tigress called him Mitch.

The tiger had appeared out of nowhere, saying that he had completed his training and that he had finally found Tigress in his search for her. The two had actually been best friends in childhood before they were both orphaned and separated. Mitch had not stopped thinking about her his entire life, waiting until it was time for him to find her.

The problem for Po was that once Mitch found her, he asked her to marry him. Here was a Kung Fu warrior who drops out of nowhere and changes Po's life up completely. True, this is how Tigress felt when a flabby panda fell out of the sky and became Dragon Warrior instead of her, but the panda became jealous. The two were engaged. Mitchicus tried to befriend the panda, but Po rejected his offers of friendship, the tiger not seeing why Po was so upset.

The panda's life did improve however when a familiar Clouded Leopard joined the palace. It was Song, the former leader of the Ladies of the Shade. The group had broken apart when they found little income out of not stealing, and working for money. Song came to the palace and found Po, saying that she always did _like _Po. The panda accepted her, and the two were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

There was one problem that Po had to get used to before Mitch or Song ever came, however. It was Tai Lung. The Snow Leopard had recovered from the Wuxi Finger Hold and became "humble", returning to the Jade Palace and being reaccepted by his father Shifu. Getting along with Tai Lung was hard for the panda, but Mitch had no trouble with Tai Lung.

Before Tai Lung went on his rampage through the valley and when Mitch was just a cub, the two were great friends. Mitch lived at the Jade Palace before Tai Lung rampaged, and the two treated each other as if they were brothers.

Po did not feel that he would ever marry Song. He never saw them both getting closer than being boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, Song seemed to be attracted to Tai Lung now. Po was not having an easy time, wishing that he would have a giant battle like the one against Shen so that he could at least hug Tigress and show her his bodacity. He now made his decision. He would do everything he could to try and win Tigress instead of her being with the White Tiger.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. Song walked out of the Training Hall, turning to see Po.

She smiled at him. "Hey Po, what's wrong?" She asked.

Po looked up at her and sighed. "Just bored." He lied.

"Do you want to spar to lighten up?" Song asked kindly.

Po smiled and nodded. "Sure,"

Song's smile widened and she helped him up, leading him into the Training Hall. Just as they entered the hall, Tai Lung exited. The Snow Leopard went past them and stood under the roof of the Training Hall, crossing his arms and watching Tigress and Mitch train.

* * *

He wasn't the only one watching them. Three female Clouded Leopards, the most feared and notorious bandits in all of China, watched the two from a far hill, near the Valley of Peace. They were the Wu Sisters. Among them were ferocious Mongolian Huns, ready to do whatever the Wu Sisters asked by their lord's orders.

Su Wu, the leader, couldn't help but stare at the White Tiger from afar. She was now blinded in love. Her blue and yellow eyes twinkled as she watched the swift tiger as he trained.

Her sisters saw the frozen expression on her face.

"Sister, what are you looking at?" Wan Wu asked.

Su snapped out of her stone expression and turned to her sister. "Just the Kung Fu masters. They seem…occupied with other things. They won't have time to react when we raid the valley with the troops. We cannot let Junve down; he needs all the metal he can get for the weapons."

Wing Wu nodded. "Yes, dear sister."

"Are the Barbarians ready?" Su asked.

"Yes, sister." Wan Wu said.

Su Wu nodded. "Good, we move out immediately."

**A/N: A raid is prepared against the valley. The Wu Sisters were the main antagonists of "Secrets of the Masters", a short film of KFP that came with the second movie's DVD (the full video featuring the Wu Sisters is on YouTube, for people who don't know what they look like). As you can see, there is a giant love struggle in this story, that's why I titled it "Love Wars". Next chapter: Forbidden Love. The Wu Sisters raid the Valley of Peace. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	2. Forbidden Love

**Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 2: Forbidden Love

The heavy rain continued, and Mitch and Tigress decided that they had done enough training for the day. The White Tiger escorted his future wife into the barracks. Once inside, the two shook the water out of their fur, laughing as they hit each other with water from it.

"That was fun Mitch." Tigress said smiling.

Mitch nodded. "It's good that we got exercise and fun out of it."

The two knew each other since they were cubs. The two had been split when the village they lived in was destroyed, and both thought about the other for many years, wondering if they would see each other again. One reason why Tigress was now with Mitchicus was because she thought he was "the one", since he had thought about her the rest of his life as well and had scoured China to find her.

Even Master Shifu approved of the couple. After all, the White Tiger was a student of Master Oogway, who was Shifu's master. Shifu saw that his master had trained him well, the tiger showing determination, strength and wits in battle, as well as being extremely respectful to Shifu, which Po unfortunately lacked occasionally. Besides, Mitch was even the same _species_ as Tigress, and it would make perfect sense for the two to be together. The two shared the same personalities, and Shifu saw that Tigress and Po had very different personalities.

"I'm going to go wipe myself off in my room, I'll be right back." Tigress said and kissed her fiancée before heading for her room.

Suddenly, the door behind Mitch opened, and Po stepped in. The panda had an angry expression on his face, his emotions now turned to anger against Mitch. The tiger however had nothing against Po.

Mitch turned to Po and smiled. "Hey Po, do you want to go with me and Tigress for-"

"Drop it, Mitch, just drop it." The panda growled.

The tiger raised his eyebrows. "Umm, what do you mean?"

"Stop trying to act so innocent." Po said angrily.

"I…I don't understand. What did I do to you?" Mitch asked.

The tiger had become very calm and understanding over the years. He could forgive people easily, and he would never hold a grudge. However, there was a hidden rage inside of him.

"You took _her_ from me." The panda said.

"Tigress?"

"No dumbass, I meant Song. Of course I meant Tigress!" The panda said sarcastically.

"Po, I don't see what you're saying-"

"You just came in here and took her away; automatically thinking that she was only thinking about you for all this time." Po said angrily.

Mitch's calm began to decline, and he growled. "Look Po, I have nothing against you. I respect you as a warrior and as a friend if you'd let me get that far, but don't talk to me like that. I can understand you thinking about wanting Tigress for yourself, but you have to remember one thing; I just got here, and you had a long time to take her as your mate before I came."

Po tried to defend himself but could not say anything. Mitch had hit him with a figurative headshot. Po had the chance to try harder and get Tigress all that time, but he neglected it for being too shy. He now saw that Mitch had a great amount of bravery to walk up to her after more than twenty years and ask her to marry him, not knowing if she still loved him or not.

"You're…you're right." Po said, turning from him to shield his embarrassed face.

Mitch sighed and put his paw on his shoulder, comforting him. "It's ok, Po. You still did make an impression on her though."

Po turned to him. "How?"

Mitch smiled. "She talks about you a lot, saying how brave you were to fight Tai Lung and stand up to Shen with those impossible odds. You two are still best friends, and I'm not getting in the way of that at all."

Po gave a light smile. "Thank you, Mitch. Sorry about me getting angry and everything."

Mitch nodded. "Sure thing, all guys get angry about stuff like that; it's nothing new." He then frowned. "However, I must warn you. I wish I didn't have to say this or anything, but after this conversation we had I have to. Do not go near Tigress if you are trying to impress her, flirt with her, anything. She's my future wife, and she made that decision for herself. I wish I didn't have to say that but I had to."

Po nodded. "I will respect your terms." He said, knowing that he _would not_ respect them but would do what he had to in order to get Tigress in secret.

Suddenly, Tigress returned with her fur dried and her face holding a wide smile.

"What were you two talking about?" Tigress asked.

Mitch smiled, and for not telling the truth he saved Po and Tigress' relationship. "I was just inviting him to come with us for dinner."

"Oh, that's sounds great!" Tigress exclaimed.

Po accepted Mitch's cover up and nodded. "So where are we going?"

"P.F. Chang's. They have some great food there." Tigress said.

Suddenly, the three heard the bell of the Valley of Peace begin to ring. They ran out of the barracks and saw enemy soldiers attacking and looting the area.

"No time for food now, let's go!" Mitch said as he went on all fours and sprinted down towards the valley.

Tigress and Po followed him, but the feline carried greater speed than the panda and made distance between her and him.

Mitch reached the valley first, and two wolves charged at him. The tiger jumped in the air and double kicked them, sending them tumbling to the ground. He chose not to begin killing them yet, and began to run through the valley again, searching for a greater number of enemies.

Tigress then reached the valley with Po managing to catch up with her. The two wolves that the White Tiger had kicked down had gotten up and were heading straight for the two. Po hit one with his stomach, knocking him into a wall while Tigress hit the wolf she faced with an uppercut punch, knocking him out and sending him back to the ground.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Five, Tai Lung, and Song had left the palace and were heading for the valley.

Mitch stopped as he came face to face with five Huns, and he grinned. The tiger got up and roared before running towards them. The Huns charged at him, and the tiger slid out of the way as a wolf tried to impale him with a spear. Mitch retracted the claws on his right paw and sliced open the wolf's throat before kicking him to the ground. He then did a flip in the air as a tiger tried to cut him in half, and descended on his foe. He hit him with a powerful punch, breaking the tiger's neck and killing him.

He then double kicked two opponents, and clawed the throat out of his last foe.

Meanwhile, Po and Tigress went through the valley and were surrounded by ten barbarians. Po and Tigress turned to each other and nodded. Po took a hold of Tigress' paws as the Huns closed in on them and swung her in a circle, her leg kicking all ten of the enemies in the face. The foes tumbled to the ground and Po set down Tigress.

The feline turned to him and smiled. "Nice work Po."

Po smiled. "Thanks."

Mitch defeated twenty other opponents, and continued to search for more enemies. He went through another street and came face to face with the three female leopards. Su and Mitch stared at each other, before snapping out of it and growling at the other.

Mitchicus went into a stance, bending his legs and readying his paws. His tail flicked anxiously and Su Wu smiled. The three Wu Sisters charged at him, and the tiger waited for them to get close enough. He ducked as Wan Wu tried to punch him in the face and kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling backwards and onto the ground. Wing Wu tried to sweep Mitch's legs out from under him but the tiger jumped in the air before she could do so, kicking her in the face and sending her to the ground.

Su Wu stepped back growling, beginning to circle him to try and find a weakness in the tiger's defenses. She lunged at him when she thought that she had an opening but Mitch grabbed her arm and swung her over him before slamming her into the ground. Su Wu grunted in pain and looked up at the victor. Mitch retracted his claws and raised them, ready to finish off the leader of the Wu Sisters.

Su looked into his eyes, ready to accept her death. Mitch was ready to kill her because this was the second time she had escaped prison, and because of how dangerous she was it was a great risk to leave her alive.

However, the tiger lowered his paw. He didn't know why he spared her. It was either the fact that he found her attractive or that he wanted to be merciful, or both. It was a forbidden love. Mitch helped her up and faced her.

"Go and keep your life. Do not come back to this valley ever again." Mitch said firmly, knowing that even sparing her could be considered treason, and it would cost him his life as a master and his reputation.

Su Wu nodded. "Thank you for your generosity."

Mitch nodded and she helped her sisters up before going on all fours and running out of the valley.

"The Wu Sisters are escaping! Hurry, let's go get them!" Po said as he and Tigress tried to run past Mitch but the tiger stopped him.

Tigress stopped and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Letting them go." Mitch answered.

"What the hell? You just let the most notorious bandits in all of China get away?" Tigress asked.

Mitch turned to her. "I wanted to spare them. Besides, perhaps they will think twice before going out to pillage villages again thanks to this. I'm not a murderer."

"You mean, you weren't acting like a murderer to them. Look at these bodies, you sure acted like one to them." Po said.

Mitch growled. "Don't push it panda."

Po growled and walked towards Mitch but Tigress went between the two.

"Look, you shouldn't have let them go Mitch but this should not start a fight between you and Po." Tigress said.

"I agree, the childish panda should stop causing trouble." Mitch said.

Po snarled and tried to get past Tigress to Mitch but she stopped him again.

"No Po." Tigress said, and Po bowed his head, backing up and staring at the ground.

"We have more important things to worry about." Tigress said. "Like who were those bandits?"

* * *

Su Wu and her sister went through a bamboo forest and went on a hill, looking back at the valley. Her two sisters went beside her and looked at her.

"Why did that tiger spare us?" Wan Wu asked.

"It's not the way of Kung Fu to kill the defeated I guess." Su Wu said.

"No, I think it's something else." Wing Wu said grinning.

Su turned to her sister. "And what is that?"

Her grin widened. "I think he likes you."

Su's face reddened under her fur, and she growled.

"I also think that you _love _him." Wing said, causing Wan to giggle.

"I do not!" Su said crossing her arms.

"I saw the way you looked at him before he fought us, and he to you. And I'm guessing that's who you enjoyed watching before our failed assault." Wan said.

Su growled before sighing. "I do not love him. Gods, he tried to fricking kill us at first, why would I love him? Besides, he's getting married to Master Tigress."

**A/N: The Wu Sisters and the Huns are defeated by the Kung Fu masters. I hope you all still like the story a lot, and trust me; it's going to get even better! Next chapter: Desperate Times and Desperate Measures. Po resorts to getting Mitch out of the way for a short time in order to try and get Tigress' affection. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	3. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3: Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

Junve snarled and punched Su Wu to the ground.

"You've failed me yet again, Su Wu. How hard is it to grab a bunch of metal and get the hell out of there?"

Su picked herself up. "I'm sorry, my lord. I won't let it happen again."

"You better not." Junve grumbled. "How many did we lose?"

"Three fourths of our force." Su responded, receiving another punch sending her to the ground.

"Was there any success at all?"

"We managed to capture a small amount of metal." Su Wu responded.

"And how did you and your sisters escape?" The panther asked, crossing his arms.

"A master spared us."

"So…" Junve said, scratching his face with his claws, "…a Kung Fu master, whom is taught never to let a criminal go free, lets you go?"

The Clouded Leopard nodded.

"Hmm. This man could be useful."

* * *

Mitch and Tigress were talking in the hall of the barracks as Po overheard them.

"I'll have to get some food and things. See you at the lake, love." Mitch said before giving Tigress a quick kiss.

"Goodbye Mitch." Tigress said smiling before exiting the barracks, heading for the lake outside of the valley.

Po entered the barracks to find Mitch packing and came up with an idea. It would work two ways; give him a somewhat date with Tigress and certainly piss off Mitch.

The panda walked behind Mitch as he was packing.

"Hey Mitch." Po said without suspicion.

Mitch turned his head and smiled. "Hey Po. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging around." Po said.

Mitch nodded and turned his head back to his packing in the hallway.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Po asked.

"For what?" Mitch asked, not turning his head.

"For this." Po said before hitting Mitch in the back of the neck, knocking Mitch unconscious and sending him to the floor.

Po laughed in an almost wicked tone as he prepared to screw up Mitch's life even more. He was ruining Mitch's life, possibly Tigress' as well, for his own gain. He took the tiger's arms and dragged him into Mitch's room, setting him on the bed and then leaving the room. He closed the door and made a silent fist pump at his accomplishment.

He found the lunches Mitch had been packing and added to it what the panda wanted to eat. He went and added Tofu to the foods he would bring, soon finding that Mitch had already packed the food.

_Well, it seems that Mitch knows what pleases Tigress food-wise. _Po thought. _Not bad to pack extra_.

The panda added extra Tofu and checked the rest in the pack. Candles, blankets, a towel (which made Po shiver), and chopsticks.

He nodded as he acknowledged that the packing was done, and walked out of the barracks, heading for the lake. He left the valley and passed the thick bamboo forest, finding the lake.

The lake was shaded with trees, making sure that the area was not visible from a distance. The water was clear on the sunny day, and a cool breeze went through the area.

Po walked to the shore and sat down, looking around for Tigress. Out of the water slowly came Tigress, her fur drenched and flat. She was only wearing a bra and panties. Po's jaw dropped, and Tigress' eyes had not opened. She slowly opened her eyes and widened them when she saw Po there instead of Mitch.

"Po! What the fuck are you doing here?" Tigress demanded as she sank back into the water to conceal herself with the water and her arms.

"Um…Mitch said that it would be alright if you and I had lunch together. He said that more training would be better than a little lunch with his fiancée." Po lied, trying to hurt their relationship even more.

Tigress treaded water with a puzzled look on her face. "That doesn't sound like him. He is a dedicated warrior and I respect his decision either way."

Po growled to himself that it did not hurt her feelings. "So, you want some lunch? I put some extra Tofu in the pack for you."

"Close your eyes so I can get out and put my clothes on." Tigress said, slowly going towards the shore.

"Alright," Po said as he closed his eyes, every fiber in his body etching to open them.

Tigress reached the shore and hurried to her towel, drying herself quickly before putting on her pants and vest just as fast.

"Alright, you can look now."

Po's eyes opened and he turned to the now clothed Tigress, showing her the pack. He pulled all of the supplies out, setting up a small wooden table which he set all of the food upon. He then gave her chopsticks and attempted to light the candles but Tigress stopped him.

"No, that's for me and Mitch only." Tigress said. "Besides, it's not even dark outside, and it's certainly not a date."

"You got that right." Po said nervously. "I was just trying to add to the atmosphere."

Tigress nodded, before eating her Tofu. Her eyes widened from the first bite and her tail flicked excitedly.

"Wow Po, is this new Tofu you've made?" Tigress asked.

Po shook his head. "No, actually Mitch made it-"

_Damn it, _Po thought. _I've elevated him even more now_.

"Wow, I should get him to make this more often!" Tigress said.

"Yeah…" Po said, kicking himself for that slipped fact.

"How are you and Song doing?" Tigress asked.

"Um…we're not doing too good." Po said, eating white rice to not fully give it his thought.

"Aw, why not?" Tigress asked, folding her paws on the table.

Po sighed. "She's hitting on Tai Lung."

"Oh…that is not too good." Tigress said.

Po nodded. "She came all the way back from the Ladies of the Shade to be with me she said, and then she goes with Tai Lung but still claims we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Tigress nodded. "I see. I hope that improves for you, Po." She said and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Tigress,"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you really love Mitch?" Po asked.

Tigress nodded. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Why do you love him?" Po asked.

Tigress spoke straightforward. "He's smart, he cares for me, he's an excellent warrior, a very old friend, and should I go on?"

"No, no, please don't." Po said.

Tigress was puzzled. "Why are you asking me these questions? Did he say something to you?"

"No he didn't." Po responded.

"Then why are you asking me these questions?"

"What do you think about me?" Po asked.

Tigress sighed. "You are the Dragon Warrior, and I'll always respect you. I'll always be your best friend. Seriously though, why are you asking me these things?"

"Tigress," Po said, leaning forward and resting his paw on hers. "I love you."

Tigress' eyes widened in shock but then she looked above Po, nodding to the figure behind Po.

Po turned and saw a hand grab his face, throwing him into a tree. The tree fell in two and Po tumbled to the ground, grasping his head from the impact as he looked up.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Mitch demanded.

Po said nothing, trying to pick himself up before being kicked back to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Tigress demanded.

"Your friend here knocked me out so he could 'go to lunch' with you, Tigress." Mitch said, popping his knuckles.

Tigress went beside Po and looked down at Po, glaring at him.

"Is this true?" She said in an angry tone.

Po nodded. "It's true."

"Tell me something, panda. Why is it that you ruin others' lives so that you can elevate yourself?" Mitch asked.

"I love her, Mitch. And because of that, I guess that means its war." Po said with a bloody grin.

Mitch sneered. "So be it." He kicked Po in the face, knocking him unconscious.

**A/N: Mitch confronts Po in his trick. You may think that Tigress is certainly staying with Mitch, but you have to realize that she was only angry for Po's treachery. She could have feelings for him, but you must see the next chapter to find out. Regardless, this was a victory in the "war" between Po and Mitch for Tigress. Next chapter: Not What It Looks Like. Mitch is thrown into a jam when Su Wu secretly visits the palace, Tigress getting a hold of it. Please review, share, comment, and PLEASE, NO FLAMES!**


	4. Not What It Looks Like

**Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 4: Not What It Looks Like

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, the turning point. I made a reference to Kill Bill, if any of you have seen those movies before. There will also be a reference to OC's from Po Pilgrim, see if you can find them. I admit, I changed who this chapter went then what the description for it was that I put last chapter. Also, Mitchicus' sword will be described in this chapter (to see a close up picture of what his sword looked like, look at the book cover picture for this story).**

Mitch had always struggled with his rage and anger. Some said it was because of his childhood, where all of his family was slaughtered. This could have made the tiger so cold and ferocious. Others said that it was the fact that he had not become Dragon Warrior. The tiger had fought and won against entire armies, singlehandedly. He was aggravated that a panda fell out of the sky and automatically became Dragon Warrior.

Nevertheless, Mitchicus respected the panda. He actually dreamed of fighting his greatest battle alongside the Dragon Warrior. The panda protected the valley and the areas around it while Mitch protected the majority of China, but few recognized him of his achievements. This was because Mitchicus moved stealthily. Villagers would come across a path with a hundred dead mercenaries laying on it, not knowing who slayed them. This tactic somewhat angered him, but it gave him an advantage in hunting down foes. He was nicknamed "The Ghost" by criminals, who never saw Mitchicus until he was upon them…then they were dead.

The tiger was also a genius in strategy and weaponry. He had blueprints to weapons that would not be invented for many, many years, but he refused to give them to the Imperial Army, saying that they were too destructive. The blueprints were hidden in his room, no one knowing their location but him. He also had led the Imperial Army into battle many times before, saving China from invasions by Mongolia and Indochina.

After some of his large battles, Mitch realized that he would need more than Kung Fu to continue defeating such enemies. He needed a sword, one that would continue to let him stand against entire armies and emerge victorious. He needed a Hattori Hanzo sword.

_Fifteen years before the Love Wars began. _

_Mitch walked down the small path, Cherry Blossom Trees around him in full bloom. He was in the heart of Japan, finding it more peaceful than his homeland. The tiger was now fifteen, but was a master. He saw a large home in front of him, and knew that it was his destination. He walked up, anxiously awaiting to see the sword. He went to the door and took of his shoes, then walked into the home. A servant saw him and came up to him._

"_Master Merindus, Great Hanzo has been expecting you." The servant said. "Follow me please."_

_Mitch nodded and followed the servant, walking down a hall deeper into the home. He passed a room and looked down it, seeing the Sword of Heroes. He stopped, making the servant stop as well._

"_Is that the Sword of Heroes I've heard of?" Mitch asked._

_The servant nodded. "Yes it is. That sword is not as strong and powerful as the one you are receiving, but it is the first of its kind; it contains supernatural powers."_

"_I see." Mitch said. "Who is receiving it?"_

"_It has been purchased by Master Shifu." The servant responded. "He will arrive in one week to take it with him back to the Jade Palace. The Great Hanzo wanted to give you something much greater, though it has no mystical powers."_

"_He is a generous man." Mitch said, beginning to follow the servant again. _

_He turned into another hall, finally seeing a large room in front of him. The servant stopped at the doorway._

"_Great Hanzo, Master Merindus is here to see you." The servant said, and then turned back to Mitch._

"_The Great Hanzo will see you now." The servant said, stepping out of Mitch's way._

_The White Tiger nodded and walked slowly, being sure to be respectful to such a wise, well respected, and certainly generous man. _

Hattori Hanzo was the greatest blacksmith in all of Asia. He lived in Japan, and Mitchicus eagerly travelled there. The tiger asked Hanzo for a sword, one that would help him keep peace and balance to China. Hanzo made him a beautiful Katana sword, giving it to him as a gift. Mitch took the sword, which was unbreakable.

_Mitch walked into the room and bowed. The room had paintings of famous battles on the walls, and in front of the tiger was a low table with candles on it. A mat covered the entire floor, and sitting upon it, facing the candles, was the Great Hanzo. _

"_Have a seat, Lightning Warrior." _

_Mitch sat down on his knees on the mat, facing the greatest blacksmith in history. He noticed that his future sword was in Hattori's hands. Hanzo was an old Indochinese Tiger, wearing a Samurai Kimono. _

_He drew the sword, setting the scabbard down and twisting the sword around, looking at every detail on it. _

"_I say this with no ego, that this is my finest sword." Hanzo said, turning the sword and looking at its blade, its grip, everything._

_He turned around, smiling at the White Tiger. He lifted the sword and rested it on the palm of his hand. _

"_It is perfectly balanced. The blade is so refined that it will never be broken. It is lightweight, and it cuts flesh and bone like butter to a knife. I know this because we have tested that on five convicts. Their heads rolled after one clean cut._

"_Five's heads were sliced from one cut?" Mitch asked, amazed._

_The old tiger nodded. "It could cut more, but I don't think someone can have that long of a slicing distance."_

_Mitch smiled. "That is true. You certainly are a master craftsman. The best, in fact."_

_Hanzo nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mitchicus." He set down the sword gently and picked up the sword's scabbard._

The scabbard was black, with a small white vortex pattern on its side.

"_The scabbard is also very strong, and is still lightweight. This could block swords if it had to, not leaving a scratch on it." Hattori said._

"_It certainly is beautiful, just like the sword itself." Mitch complimented._

"_Yes, it is." Hanzo said, setting down the scabbard. _

_He then picked up the sword again, slicing the air with it and making a slow thrust forwards, checking the sword's performance. _

The sword was stainless steel, having a black grip and a silver, rounded hand guard.

"_This is my greatest sword. In the Samurai way, the sword is believed to hold the warrior's soul. Protect it with your life; do not let this fall into the wrong hands. I know and God knows that I will never make one as fine as this one. It is fitting that this sword belongs to you now." Hanzo said, before sheathing the sword and bowing, reaching out his hands with the sword being held in them._

_Mitch bowed and slowly took the sword, bringing it back and unsheathing the blade again. He noticed an inscription on the side of the blade. _

"_**Strength and Honor**__," Mitch read._

_The blacksmith nodded. "Use strength and honor to defeat your foes."_

_Mitch slowly sheathed the sword and bowed. "Thank you, Great Hanzo."_

_Hanzo returned the bow. "You are a very skilled warrior, Mitchicus. When you asked for a sword to help you defend China, I knew that I would give you the best. I wish you luck in your battles with this fine sword." _

"_Great Hanzo," Mitch said, smiling, "you have guaranteed my success."_

The tiger defeated many enemies with this blade. Inferno, Raksha, and their demons, who once posed the greatest threat ever to come to China, fell by him and his sword singlehandedly. The same came to the Barbarian armies of the north, where Mitch led a force of Imperial Army that was outnumbered ten to one…and won. In the Samurai way, the sword contained the warrior's soul. Mitch held onto this belief, keeping it safe and close to him at all times. He never knew that this would aid him in his battles in the Love Wars soon to come.

When I speak of the Love Wars, I do not speak only of the figurative battles between two men for the love of one woman. I speak of literal battles, ones that cost the lives of many men. _All because of one girl_.

* * *

Mitch stood in the courtyard, a heavy rain falling around him. He drew his sword from his scabbard, lowering the blade as he got into a stance. Rain drops fell from his face and blade as he stood, imagining himself in battle. He swung the sword several times, slicing the air with his powerful blade. He moved forward, continuing to slash with it. He then stopped, backing up and acting as if he was blocking a charging opponent's blade.

He then pretended to block his enemy's blade again, holding it there until he threw back his opponent. He then pulled his blade back and thrust it forward, mimicking a stabbing motion. He twisted his blade, acting as if he was driving it deeper into his foe. He then quickly pulled it out, bringing it back again, ready to strike if his opponent was able to do so. He then pulled it to the side before swiping it in a horizontal motion, acting as if he just beheaded a foe. He then bowed before sheathing his sword.

He heard clapping behind him, turning to see Po smirking at him.

"Impressive, you've just killed an imaginary enemy." Po said sarcastically.

"It is called practice, panda." Mitch said, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like me to practice on you instead?"

Po snickered and turned to see two wooden practice sticks leaning against the wall of the Training Hall. The sticks were from Japan, and they were made to resemble Katana swords. The Samurai used them to practice against one another, not using the actual swords to avoid deadly injuries or even fatalities to their comrades.

"I'll bet you couldn't beat me with even a wooden stick." The panda said laughing.

"Toss me one, and let's both spar." The tiger said confidently.

Po picked up one of the wooden swords, tossing it in the air towards Mitch. The White Tiger raised one arm and caught the wooden stick, putting both hands on it like he would with his Hanzo sword. The panda mimicked the tiger's hand positioning on the sword, walking down towards the tiger. Mitch calmed himself, letting his skill with the sword take hold of him rather than his hate for the panda. Po however, planned to strike fast and hard, using all of his anger on the tiger.

Mitch closed his eyes, thinking of what the panda would try to strike him with. He sensed his anger and opened his eyes, looking at Po with a smile. The panda began to circle him, trying to intimidate the tiger. Po yelled and ran at the tiger. Mitch blocked three of Po's attacks before hitting him on the collarbone, making the panda drop the wooden sword and clasp his bone, wincing.

Mitch backed up, facing the panda and still holding his sword with both hands at a downward level, ready for any attack.

Meanwhile, Tigress slowly came out of the barracks, finding Po and Mitch facing each other. She stood under the patio, still thinking of what Po had said to her the day before, and seeing who would win the spar.

"Now, for a lesson." Mitch said. "Do not let your anger get the best of you. Your anger blinds you, that is why it was so easy for me to 'kill' you already."

Po growled. "You'd want me to let go of my anger, wouldn't you?"

"It would honestly make your fighting much better." Mitch said.

Po snarled and charged again, slashing at Mitch more than five times. The White Tiger blocked all of his attacks, and threw him backwards. He then hit him in the leg, making the panda yelp before hitting him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and make him bend over for breath, dropping his wooden sword.

Mitch pulled his sword over his head, ready for the panda to pick up his sword and strike again. He knew that the panda was determined to not lose against his mortal enemy, and would keep fighting as long as he had the energy to do so.

Tigress continued to watch, not knowing whose side she was on.

Po regained his breath and picked up his sword, glaring at Mitch. He swung at Mitch, the tiger blocking his sword and holding it there, Po trying to break Mitch's grip. The panda was sent back again by Mitch's power. The tiger raised his sword and swung it, trying to hit Po on the head. However, the panda grabbed the wooden sword, holding it with his hand before it could hit him.

"Now, if this was a real battle, with real swords," Mitch said, smiling, "you would have lost your hand."

"I don't give a damn." Po said, still holding it.

Po swung his sword at Mitch, the tiger still holding onto his sword and dodging it.

"I thought so." Mitch said before he spun around, grabbing the grip of the sword with both hands.

He timed it correctly, swinging Po over his head and slamming him into the ground. By swinging him this way, the wooden sword did not break under Po's weight. Po let go of Mitch's sword on impact onto the ground, grunting. Mitch took his sword back, readying for the panda to get up yet again.

Po picked himself up, grabbing his sword and swinging at Mitch again. The tiger twisted Po's sword around his one and threw it out of Po's hands. He then hit Po in the face, loosening some of his teeth and making blood seep out of his mouth. The panda fell to the ground, rolling onto his stomach. He struggled to get up yet again.

Mitch went to the side of the panda and raised his sword before bringing it down hard on the panda's back, making him collapse on the ground, groaning. The tiger, not breaking a sweat, walked over to Po's sword and picked it up.

He nodded to his defeated opponent and walked away, looking at Tigress. He nodded to her before heading to the barracks.

Tigress went down the steps into the rain, going to Po's side. She helped him up, putting his arm over her shoulder and helping him onto the patio. She set him down, wiping the blood off of his face.

She sighed. "You really shouldn't go up against him; _ever_. He's an excellent warrior, especially with the sword. Why did you spar against him?"

"He said that he could beat me even with a wooden stick." Po lied.

"Hmm…he's just angry about yesterday, probably." Tigress said.

Po nodded. "I can't wait to kill him one day."

Tigress' eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, I can't wait to kill him one day." Po said again.

"What has gotten into you?" Tigress demanded.

"He's kept you from me, Tigress. He deserves to die for it." Po said.

Tigress' eyes continued to widen. "What has happened to you?"

"I have waited to be with you for too long, Tigress." Po said.

Tigress backed up, shaking her head.

"You love me too, Tigress. I know you do." Po said.

Tigress bowed her head, flattening her ears. "I love you, Po. But I love Mitch as well. I can't love two men."

"Then choose me, Tigress." Po said, standing up and standing right in front of Tigress. "Screw Mitch."

Po suddenly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her towards him, forcing her to kiss him. Tigress' eyes widened in shock, but she honestly enjoyed the kiss. Nevertheless, she tried to pull away from the kiss.

In the distance, Mitch was leaving the barracks when he saw Tigress being kissed by Po. He was too far away from them to notice that it was a forced kiss, so it appeared as if Tigress had gone into it on her own.

Mitch let out a low growl, his blood boiling. Every fiber in his body wanted to kill the panda. However, the tiger still was bound by honor. Murdering the panda in cold blood would be dishonorable. He needed to think of what he would do next, not act with his emotions instead of with his mind.

He would leave the valley that night. He didn't know where he would go, he would just get out of that wretched valley.

He went up the steps to the Sacred Hall of Warriors. He opened up the doors and saw Master Shifu meditating at the end of the hall, in front of the reflective pool. The Red Panda turned and smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't my future son in law." Shifu said smiling.

Mitch sighed. "That is no longer possible, Master Shifu."

Shifu's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Tigress has betrayed me, and is now with Po." The White Tiger said.

"Why…why would he…why would he do that? He knows that you and Tigress are going to be married-"

"That is no longer possible either." Mitch said solemnly. "I came to tell you that I will be leaving tonight."

"Where are you going?" Shifu asked.

"Anywhere but here. Probably Japan." Mitch responded.

"You are just troubled; there is no reason for you to leave-"

"There is an excellent reason for me to leave!" Mitch said angrily, realizing it soon afterwards. The tiger sighed. "Forgive me for my anger, Master Shifu. The only reason I came here was for _her_. I must not become like my enemy."

Shifu was puzzled. "Who is your enemy? It couldn't be-"

"Yes, it is the panda." Mitch said.

Shifu could not say much more after that. "I am truly sorry; I do not know what got into Po or my daughter; I thought she loved you."

Mitch nodded. "I thought so too."

Shifu nodded solemnly. "Then…I guess this is farewell."

Mitch nodded, and then bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, Master Shifu."

"You are most welcome. I wish you well on your journey. Farewell."

Mitch bowed again before exiting the hall, entering the rain again. The wind blew, hitting the tiger with more rain. He walked down the wet steps to the barracks, entering it. He went into his room and began to put all of his belongings into a large military pack, which was used by Imperial soldiers.

Meanwhile, Tigress had broken away from Po, shocked by his action.

"What the hell was that for?" Tigress demanded.

Po smiled. "Come on; don't pretend that you didn't enjoy that."

Tigress did not admit it. "I'm going to marry Mitch!"

Po shook his head. "Not now you're not."

"What do you mean?" Tigress demanded.

"He probably saw that, and from the looks of it, you went through with the kiss not fighting." Po said.

Tigress turned and looked up at the barracks, thinking she would find him there. She ran up the stairs leading to it, entering the barracks. She called his name, receiving no answer.

She entered his rom and saw him packing.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked, the White Tiger not slowing as he packed.

She put her paw on his shoulder to try and get his attention and he shoved her away.

"What is the matter with you?" Tigress demanded.

Mitch stopped and glared at her. "You know _exactly_ what the matter with me is."

"I…I don't understand." Tigress said, trying to avoid admitting that she kissed Po.

"You kissed Po. You've actually fallen for him!" Mitchicus exclaimed.

"I was forced into that kiss!" Tigress shouted. "He grabbed me and pulled me towards him!"

Mitch shook his head. "It does not matter. You have betrayed me, Tigress. If you truly did love me you did not love me only."

"But I still do love you." Tigress said, trying to take a hold of his paw but he shoved her arm away, roaring.

"You've made your decision, Tigress. Now I make mine." Mitch said.

He put on a sleeveless black vest and stuck the blueprints underneath it, then strapped his Hanzo sword to his side.

"Please…you're the only family I have left." Tigress begged.

Mitch shook his head. "No, I am not."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You still have family out there." Mitch said before walking out of the barracks.

"What do you mean?" Tigress demanded, but Mitch walked on.

She ran in front of him and kissed him quickly, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She said, tears going down her cheeks.

Mitch nodded, and stroked the side of her face. "So am I. Tell Po that I will see him again soon…in battle. Goodbye, Tigress."

"Goodbye, Mitch." Tigress said, hugging him.

Mitch let go of her and stepped into the rain. He turned and looked at her once more, the two regretting how this had turned out. He then turned and went down the steps, beginning his journey in the departure from the valley.

Tigress bowed her head, angry at herself for causing what would soon happen next.

The rain stopped, and night came. Mitch was walking through a bamboo forest just outside of the valley when he heard rustling in the trees beside him. He stopped and put his hand on the grip of his Katana, ready to draw it and slay anyone that came out.

"Who is there?" He demanded.

Su Wu came out of the forest, grinning. "It's just me, tiger."

"You…" Mitch said, growling. "I thought I told you and your sisters to leave with your lives, and never come back to the valley?"

"Well, I did leave with my life." Su Wu said mockingly. "And I'm only near the valley, I'm not in it."

"True. What do you want from me?" Mitch asked.

"My leader has sent me to bring you back to our fortress." Su Wu responded. "He could use your help."

Mitch was not trying to fight against his own country, Shifu, or the others. He only wanted revenge.

"I will not fight against my own country. I only want revenge against the Dragon Warrior for taking my fiancée away from me." Mitch said.

Su raised an eyebrow. "So…you are no longer taken?"

"Do not even think about it." Mitch growled.

Su Wu nodded. "Fine. Come with me, I'll take you to our location."

Mitch walked with her before turning back and looking at the Jade Palace in the distance. He knew that life was gone.

* * *

Tigress told Po of what Mitch had said. The panda grinned. Now he was finally gone, and he could finally have Tigress. Besides, he would soon kill that bastard in battle once and for all.

"I'm sorry that he left. I'm sorry that I did that." Po lied.

Tigress nodded and put her paw on his shoulder. "Maybe it was meant to be; I shouldn't have loved two men at once…now I just have you."

She kissed him on the cheek, making the panda smile.

"You'll always be there for me, won't you Po?" Tigress asked.

"Of course." Po said. "I'll always be right there with you."

"Will you fight Mitch?" Tigress asked, worried for them both.

"Yes, I will." Po responded. "And I will kill him for what he has done."

**A/N: Mitch leaves Tigress and joins Su, and Po is finally with Tigress. Before you think that "oh, this focused on Mitch too much", just cut him some slack since he just lost his fiancée this chapter. Besides, you all should be happy about that, since you've called Mitch a "dick" and many other things, and now Po is with Tigress (ignoring how Po has done all of this for his own gain but no one admits that). After all, **_**everyone loves **_**TiPo. The unintended consequences of Po's actions have made Mitch a villain unfortunately, and actual war with soon follow. Next chapter: One Arrow Changes It All. Mitch is provoked into the Huns' side of a war that will soon follow after he is involved in the assassination of the emperor, and Po prepares for battle against his mortal enemy. Please review, share, comment, and please, **_**no **__**flames**_**!**


	5. One Arrow Changes It All

**Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 5: One Arrow Changes It All

**A/N: Here is the fifth chapter of the story, a true turning point in it!**

Po was beginning to realize that his actions had turned a powerful ally into a powerful villain. He abandoned his hatred, seeing that he could now finally spend time with Tigress however. Little did he know that the unintended consequences of his actions would make China descend into war.

* * *

The Clouded Leopard and White Tiger reached Vre Fortress, a large fort sitting on a cliff overlooking a raging river behind it.

"We are here." Su said, guiding Mitch up.

They reached the gates and the doors were opened, the two walking through and finding bowing troops for their arrival. Junve stood at the end of a large hall, grinning at his new pawn.

"Welcome, Master Mitchicus." He said. "It seems that you have switched sides."

"I do whatever I must to get my revenge." Mitch growled. "My whole life I have been taught to never join people like you; now I have broken away from it."

"Oh, how unfortunate." Junve said sarcastically. "We can use your talents to our advantage. You are an excellent warrior and genius in war. Do you have anything…extra…for us?"

Mitch nodded, and pulled a series of scrolls out of his vest and tossed them to the panther. The scrolls fell to the ground, falling to the ground and slightly unveiling.

"Weapons ahead of their time." Mitch responded. "Do you have the materials to make them?"

Junve picked up the scrolls, reading one as his eyes widened. "Y-yes…we seized a quarry two days ago; that will get us all the supplies we need. So much for Shen's outdated cannons then." The panther said, chuckling. "Su, take Mitchicus and a group of bandits and do what must be done."

"What?" Mitch asked, puzzled.

"Follow me, Mitch." Su Wu said, leading them back out of the fortress. "We will be on a long journey in order to send a message to China."

* * *

Po went into the underground storage of the Jade Palace, thinking that he would have to match Mitch's sword in battle sometime. He rummaged through armor and axes, and came to racked swords. That is when he saw it; a beautiful, Hattori Hanzo sword. It had a black sheath, grip, and hand guard, and a golden dragon pattern ran down the side of its sheath. He picked it up carefully and blew dust off of it, unsheathing the beautiful sword and reading its inscription: _May the Unjust Fall by This Blade_.

"Oh, they will." Po said to himself, chuckling.

He tied the sword to his side and walked out, a weapon that would be able to match Mitch's own. He walked to the Hall of Heroes, going to question Shifu about the sword. He reached the top and opened the doors, walking in.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior." Shifu said, not opening his eyes or turning to the panda as he meditated.

"Hello, Master Shifu. I found this sword in the storage; it's the same that Mitch had. Where did it come from?" Po asked.

The Red Panda opened his eyes and turned, sighing. "That was a gift from Hattori Hanzo; he also made the Sword of Heroes for me. That blade was sent to the palace as an offering of peace from Japan and a weapon to use to keep peace here."

"Could I keep it, master?" Po asked.

Shifu nodded. "I have no other use for it; no one has truly wanted to wield a sword here except you."

"Then I'm proud to be the first!" Po said happily.

"Indeed," Shifu said, returning to his meditation.

Po left the palace, out to train with his new weapon to one day defeat Mitch.

* * *

It took a day to reach the destination; a forest surrounding a narrow path. What was so special here that made them come all the way here?

"Set up positions." Su commanded the Huns around her, one handing Mitch a bow and arrow.

"What the hell is this for?" Mitch asked.

"Killing the leader." Su responded.

"I never agreed to this!"

"Prove you're worthy to fight alongside us and do as you're told!" Su yelled.

Mitch growled and crouched next to a tree, uncertain of whom it would be. An hour passed, the warriors hidden and waiting for their target. A large convoy of Imperial troops began coming down the path, and Mitch's eyes widened. He lead Imperial troops into battle, now he was expected to kill their leader?

The convoy continued down, Su Wu waiting to see the target. In the middle of the convoy, she saw the generals…then the emperor.

"There he is," She whispered. "The emperor."

"No, I will not kill him!" Mitch said.

"Do it!" Su commanded.

Mitch threw down the bow in protest, and Su Wu growled and picked it up.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Su said.

She pulled the arrow back and aimed at the emperor, holding it for several moments before firing. The arrow pierced the emperor in the chest, making him roll to the ground. The army stopped and began shouting, checking the emperor to see if he was alright; he was dead.

The Huns and the two evil masters ran back into the forest, fleeing the now pursuing troops. They went faster than the slow troops, escaping them and returning to the fortress.

"Excellent, Su." Junve said. "Soon China will call for war against Mongolia!"

"Thank you, master; Mitch was supposed to take the shot, but he refused. He has not shown his worth-"

"Oh, he's shown his worth many times, Su. Especially since we have the blueprints. They will attack here first; we don't have much time to prepare the weapons, so we must hurry."

* * *

"The emperor is dead?" Po asked, shocked.

Shifu nodded. "He was killed by an arrow. They troops said that they saw a White Tiger among the Huns that killed him."

"It's him…I knew I would see him sooner than I thought." Po growled.

Tigress was shocked. She thought that Mitch only wanted revenge, but for him to take part of the murder of the emperor shocked her. She wanted to see what he had become, and most of all, get answers of what he meant when "he was not the only family left". She made up her mind. She would search for Mitch, and get what she wanted.

Night came, each of the masters saddened by the loss of their leader. Tigress snuck out at night, leaving the palace to find out the secrets of her past from the only person who seemed to know about it. The end was near.

**A/N: The emperor is murdered! Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that in about two chapters it will get really good! I can't decide if you guys want a part II or not, so if you don't, there are only two chapters left! Thanks for continuing to R&R! Next chapter: Answers. Tigress seeks answers from her former fiancée, but will this end well or not? Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	6. Answers

**Kung Fu Panda: The Love Wars **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 6: Answers

One week later. Tigress stood on a hill as Vre Fortress came into view. Trenches in front of the fortress had been dug in; they were ready for a siege soon. Aside from that, she saw cannons manning the walls, slightly smaller than Shen's but more devastating. She walked towards the fortress, stopping as a voice called out to her.

"Who goes there?" It demanded, Tigress seeing archers aiming down at her.

"Master Tigress of the Jade Palace," Tigress said, "here to speak with Master Mitchicus."

There was no response, but the gates opened, and two guards stood at near them. They led her into a courtyard, then into a large room where the traitor resided. Only a few candles lit the room, and there were no windows.

"Leave us," A commanding voice said in the darkness, making the guards exit and leave Tigress in the room.

Mitch walked out of the shadows, his face angry. "What are you doing here, Tigress?"

"I want answers." She responded.

"Of what?" Mitch asked.

"My family." She said.

Mitch sighed and sat down in a chair, cleaning his sword.

"Take a seat." He said, Tigress finding another chair and sitting on it.

"Well, where to begin. While protecting China, I found a tiger your age. She was an orphan, and when I asked her who her mother was, she said it was Jiu-Ne."

Tigress bit her lip. It was her sister.

"Where did you meet her?" Tigress asked.

"Cambodia," The White Tiger responded. "She was a mercenary."

Tigress nodded. "How long ago was that?"

"Five years ago." He said.

"Thank you for giving me these answers so quickly." Tigress said. "I'm sorry about what has happened between you and Po, but you shouldn't do this."

Mitch laughed and shook his head. "You were the most important thing in the world to me; now getting revenge against Po is the most important."

"If you do this…you will die." Tigress said, looking into his eyes.

Mitch felt no regret. The consequences of Po's actions had turned him away from his good deeds, and he had succumbed to the darkness.

"So be it." He growled. "At least it will be an honorable death."

"Goodbye, Mitch." She said and got up, turning to the door before she heard him snap his fingers as the two guards rushed in, cutting her arm with a knife.

Tigress staggered back, clasping her arm. "What did you do?"

"Just something to make you sleep, my former fiancée." Mitch said as Tigress collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

He nodded to them and they took her away. He laughed to himself and thought of the coming battle. The odds were completely against him. It would be five to one against him. He liked those odds, because all legends must have an excellent story to be remembered by. He would kill the panda and perhaps die as well, and he would die in honor.

* * *

Po ducked behind a set of trees, the fortress coming into view. When Tigress went missing, he rushed to find her, and followed her here; now he knew that she was in trouble.

He hurried towards the fortress and jumped over the trench, backing against the wall as a guard passed. He climbed up the wall and went towards a courtyard, keeping to the shadows and entering a building in front of it. He found himself in the dungeon, most of the cells empty (and those that were full held corpses). The panda slammed a guard into the bars, knocking him out. Another rushed forward and tried to impale him with a spear but the panda punched him in the face, rendering him unconscious and sending him sliding to the ground.

The panda went to the cell and found Tigress unconscious on a bench there. He pulled the keys off of a guard and opened the door, running inside and holding Tigress' head with his arm. The feline slowly awoke and smiled at him.

"Hey; I was beginning to think you weren't coming for me." Tigress said.

Po smiled. "No, I would go to the ends of the earth to hunt you down. Let's get out of here."

The panda picked her up and carried her out into the courtyard, going to the wall and silently going up the steps. A guard managed to spot him and sounded the alarm. Po's eyes widened and he jumped off of it, rolling to the ground with Tigress. Archers fired down at them, and Mitch appeared, leaning against the wall and glaring down at them.

"Ready the cannons! All of them!" Mitch commanded, the soldiers beginning to load the cannons.

Po picked up Tigress again and began to run, the two going over the long field. Mitch snarled, and turned to _his_ men.

"Open fire!" He commanded, the smaller cannons beginning to fire at them.

Po dodged shells left and right, continuing to run as fast as he could. The shells kept raining down, roaring before they exploded. The cannons were reloaded quickly and continued firing, one shell landing too close to Po. The panda was thrown off of his feet, dropping Tigress. He rushed over to her and picked her up again, and picked up the pace.

They vanished into the distance, going out of the cannon's range.

Mitch growled. "There will be another day, panda; and we shall finally battle like real warriors!"

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Junve asked, who had recently gotten to the wall.

Mitch smiled. "The prisoner has been taken back by the Dragon Warrior, and we were trying to stop them."

"You do not have the authority to command my troops!" Junve roared, the rest of the Wu Sisters appearing.

"I do now." Mitch said grinning as he pulled out his sword and thrust it into Junve's chest.

He then kicked the panther's body off of his sword, sending Junve over the wall with a finishing crunch. Mitch raised his sword.

"I command you all now! You are my soldiers, under my orders! Through this, may we kill all who come!"

The soldiers cheered, ready to kill as many Imperial soldiers as they could. The end had begun.

**A/N: Tigress gets her answers only to be captured; then to be rescued by Po. Well, the next chapter is the last chapter. Next chapter: A Parallel To Troy. Po and Mitch battle at Vre Fortress all because of Tigress; one woman. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


End file.
